ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimatrix
The Ultimate Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Ultimatrix) is the device that the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien centers around. Ben uses it to replace the Omnitrix, which he self-destructed in his past battle with Vilgax in order to prevent him from taking over the Universe. It resembles a gauntlet instead of the Alien Force wrist watch-style Omnitrix recalibration. It was shown that Azmuth wasn't so fond of how its made, noting that it was incomplete. He also said it was "pathetic workmanship" and was ranting and frustrated with the Evolutionary feature implying that Albedo isn't as skilled in mechanical devices as Azmuth. It is hinted to be eventually replaced by Azmuth's third generation Omnitrix sometime in the future (likely his rebuilt Ultimatrix). What will happen to the current Ultimatrix is as of yet unknown. Backstory Originally created by Azmuth as the Omnitrix's successor, its power core was unstable so he put the device in high security storage. The Galvan, Albedo, who was one of the assistants Azmuth had before he tried to create his own Omnitrix and accidentally locked himself in a negative image of Ben's human form, stole the the new version of the Omnitrix and was able to stabilize it. Unfortunately for him, since Ben's DNA was still the default for the Omnitrix and was still link to the originals database, Albedo only had access to Ben's current forms, which excluded Galvan. Allying himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could turn himself back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After easily defeating Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to remove the Omnitrix. Vilgax betrayed Albedo, however, using the Omnitrix to defeat Albedo by turning his army of bioids into thousands of Humungousaurs. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct mechanism to remove it but Vilgax refused, thinking he was bluffing and later suffering the consequences. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix via the same method. Using Ultimate Swampfire, Ben defeated Vilgax and then managed to escape the ship with the others. Description The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, doesn't resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the device became green in color. The selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect the mode of Ultimatrix. Modes *'Green - Active/Recharge Mode :' The default Ultimatrix mode, when the alien selection interface can be used. Also when there is no time left and the Ultimatrix changes the user back to the default DNA when it flashes green. Also when Ben is beaten by Sunder as Ultimate Spidermonkey, he changed back rapidly to his human form. *'Red - Recharge Mode: After Ben has been an alien for a while, the Ultimatrix times out and glows red. ' *'Yellow - Scan Mode: '''When foreign DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix, it closes its main features (probably because the capabilities of the alien is unknown therefore no one knows what it could do to the Ultimatrix) until the foreign DNA is scanned. When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix shows a picture of almost every alien the user has in possession. When a new DNA is scanned the Ultimatrix either pops out and shoots out a yellow light from the black and yellow part or doesn't pop out but circles and then reveals a hole which shoots out the yellow light. When in alien form, the Ultimatrix shoots out a yellow beam from the dial. If the DNA is already in the Codon Stream, the alien will simply just be unlocked and availible for use. *'Reset Mode: When the Ultimatrix is in Reset Mode, the user can change various things such as color interface (Albedo's Red dial and eyes), add a timer, create a feedback to anyone if needed, send information to Azmuth, turn on the command codes, or master control, scan the proximity for new alien DNA, and even stop the S.D.M. from destroying the universe if on charge for several days. This Mode includes taking off the Ultimatrix. This mode can be accessed by the voice command Ultimatrix Reset Mode Code 10 or pressing and holding the Ultimatrix dial while a desired alien for 2 seconds. *Orange mode: When the Ultimatrix is on the Orange mode, that means the watch is in self destruct mode. *Must Return to Primus form: When the Ultimatrix has to return to Primus, it shows a green circle. You are not able to turn into an alien in this mode. '''Features *As with the original Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix functions as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. The Ultimatrix rewrites the DNA carrier on a quantum level, and creates mass energy (and vice versa) as needed. *In Cosmic Destruction, it is discovered that the Ultimatrix can be programmed to do certain jobs and does it until it is done, for example, fixing the broken Potis Altiare on itself even in water. *As with the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix has a selection interface that uses green (or any other colors such as red as seen with Albedo before Ben changes it back to green) three-dimensional holograms of the alien selected. *The Ultimatrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Ben, and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix did. *'Releasing the Omnitrix': Command code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 *'S.D.M'.: Omnitrix (or Ultimatrix) Self Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 *'Self Destruct Cancelation': Abort Self Destruct, Code 10 *'Resetting the Ultimatrix': Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 *'Abort Resetting the Ultimatrix': Ultimatrix Abort Reset Sequence Code 10 *'Override ': Command Function Override Code 10 *The Ultimatrix has the incredible power and ability to evolve any of the original Omnitrix (and possibly new Ultimatrix) aliens into more powerful forms, granting them new powers and new abilities that are much more powerful. This is activated by pressing the faceplate of the Ultimatrix while transformed as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow, then the aliens are "evolved" into their Ultimate Forms. So far, 8 have been confirmed it can even evolve a human. **On the Cosmic Destruction website, and according to Dwayne McDuffie, the evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, of an all out planet wide civil war for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their baseline forms. *It serves as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the Omnitrix. *The Ultimatrix also has a master control, which is yet to be activated (Confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). *The Ultimatrix always goes into capture mode when there is a DNA sample that it doesn't recognize within its proximity except for in Escape From Aggregor, where until after they stopped Galapagus, it went into Capture Mode. *There are probably many ways of taking the Ultimatrix off your wrist, 2 of them are seen in the series. The first is via voice command (used by Ben), the second is by pressing the black button next to the dial (used by Albedo). Ben so far knows two other ways of removing the Ultimatrix, as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie and we will see one later in the series. *It is shown in Video Games that the Ultimatrix has A.I (Artifical Intelligence) like the Omnitrix. *It can detect and measure radiation, seen in Too Hot To Handle. *It can make modifications to the alien forms (Nanomech's appearance, Goop's anti-gravity disk, Ghostfreak's extra skin, NRG's suit, several aliens' ability to speak, etc.) to make the forms more bearable and usable. *The Ultimatrix can change the clothing that the aliens wear, but Ben doesn't quite know how the feature works. It is shown that returning aliens now have unique clothing to them (e.g. Four Arms). This is because Albedo individually applied this function to each of the aliens (confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). *There is a lockout code on the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix which can block transformations of Ben, as we will see the code in action later this year (confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). It could be similar to the lockout function of Alien X, but it is not yet confirmed. *According to Dwayne McDuffie the Ultimatrix not only scans aliens but also items required of them, e.g. clothing for Four Arms, supportive brace for Brainstorm, containment suit for NRG, etc. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, the Ultimatrix does not possess the ability to revive any species stored on Primus as its predecessor was able to, likely due to Albedo's lack of humanitarian interests and due to not being completed properly. *Ben had Kevin install a DNA lockout security function to prevent Alien X from being accessed accidentally and by Albedo. Both Gwen and Kevin carry a special key that, when inserted into the sides of the Ultimatrix, unlocks the DNA for the selected species' for temporary use. (See The Forge of Creation) *The Ultimatrix is prone to malfunctions, sometimes accidentally giving the user an alien that was not intended for selection. *It seems that the Ultimatrix can't or won't detect outer dimensional creatures as shown in The Creature from Beyond. 'Aliens' The Ultimatrix has a total of at least 1,000,910 aliens (from Fused) and 52 known aliens. Note: See the Codon Stream's Species DNA for a more detailed number of aliens Ben can possibly turn into. Original Aliens These are Aliens Ben started with at the start of Fame, and had at the end of the previous series. #Swampfire #Goop #Chromastone #Big Chill #Humungousaur #Brainstorm #Jetray #Spidermonkey #Echo Echo #Alien X (Only acessible with special keys) #Lodestar (DNA unlocked during Omnitrix reset) #Rath (DNA unlocked accidentally by Tiffin) #Nanomech (DNA obtained from the Nano Chips) #Wildmutt (DNA re-unlocked from wild Vulpimancer) #Four Arms (DNA re-unlocked from Manny Armstrong) #Diamondhead (DNA re-unlocked from Chromastone's "Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2" destruction) #Grey Matter (DNA re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) #XLR8 (DNA re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) #Upgrade (DNA re-unlocked by Ben 10,000 or from Baz-el) #Ripjaws (DNA re-unlocked from Magister Pyke) #Stinkfly (DNA re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) #Heatblast (DNA re-unlocked by Alan Albright) #Ghostfreak (DNA obtained from Zs'Skayr) #Cannonbolt (DNA re-unlocked with the Master Control) #Wildvine (DNA re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) #Upchuck (DNA re-unlocked with the Master Control) #Ditto (DNA re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) #Eye Guy (DNA re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) #Way Big (DNA re-unlocked with the Master Control) #Benwolf (DNA obtained from the Yenaldooshi and re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) #Benmummy (DNA obtained from the Mummy and re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) #Benvictor (DNA obtained from Dr. Vicktor and re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) #New Alien (DNA unlocked off screen by Ben Tennyson) #ChamAlien #Water Hazard (DNA obtained from Bivalvan) #Terraspin (DNA obtained from Galapagus) #NRG (DNA obtained from P'andor) #Armodrillo (DNA obtained from Andreas) #AmpFibian (DNA obtained from Ra'ad) #Eon (DNA obtained from namesake) #Spitter #Arcticguana #Buzzshock #Clockwork #Eatle Ultimate Forms There are eight known Ultimate Forms. #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Ben #Ultimate Wildmutt 'Trivia' * When someone wondered why Ben hasn't tried to unlock more aliens by scanning them Dwayne said "Who said he hasn't?" This could mean that Ben may have more aliens in his playlist. * When Ben becomes an alien in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol is green and is located at the chest. *The Ultimatrix is level 20 alien tech just like the Omnitrix, as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie. *The Ultimatrix was synchronized with the Omnitrix to avoid the loss of previously released aliens. Also the Ultimatrix has the same powers as the Omnitrix, for example destroying the whole universe if left on self destruction charge for a few days *Since the Ultimatrix was an unfinished prototype, Azmuth is developing a more advanced Ultimatrix. *It has the same commands as the Omnitrix. *The Ultimatrix can let the user lock an accessible alien to be transformed into like Alien X. *Azmuth's exact plans for the Ultimatrix are currently unknown. However, it appears that the evolution of the aliens were not a part of them; Dwayne McDuffie stated that Albedo jury-rigged the unstable core of the Ultimatrix and cobbled it together, creating by himself the function of "evolving" aliens. The real purpose that makes the Ultimatrix superior to the Omnitrix will probably be revealed when Azmuth's newest Omnitrix is unveiled. *Azmuth probably did not want to have the Ultimate Forms' DNA because the Ultimate Forms would only be used for violence. He even commented on the evolutionary feature, stating it was "begging for trouble". However, it is a feature Azmuth would not have added on any legitimate model of the Omnitrix. Dwayne said that Azmuth's dislike for the evolutionary function was related to Ben's pink eyes when he transformed into an ultimate form in Fame. *In an Ultimate Alien commercial, the Ultimatrix has access to all the aliens Ben had access to before. This is possible because it is synced to the Omnitrix (formerly) and the Codon Stream. Still, all of the aliens seen in the series may not be accessible yet, because not all of them were in the active set of the Ultimatrix. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that all of the aliens in the commercial will be used with the Ultimatrix. They were later re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. *As of Fused, the Ultimatrix has 1,000,910 DNA samples. *Dwayne McDuffie has stated that the Ultimatrix is more complicated to use in many ways and lacks some of the functions of the Omnitrix as it wasn't completed yet by Azmuth. *All the Omnitrix symbols are moved (Four Arms and Wildmutt from shoulder, Ditto, and Stinkfly from head [[Cannonbolt], Diamondhead & Upchuck since he already had it done] , etc.) to the center of the aliens' body and are green with black, while their eye colors are changed to green. *It is hinted that Ben doesn't like to evolve his aliens into their Ultimate Forms as stated in Fame when scaring off the reporters. *When Ben scanned NRG from P'andor, P'andor didn't wear his suit, but when Ben turns into him, he wears it. That is because the Ultimatrix A.I made the suit or he would be too dangerous to use, especially to those who are vulnerable to its radiation. *Azmuth can still keep an eye on Ben and his activities via the Ultimatrix, according to the show's creators. *The evolution of an alien can be disabled the same way a user returns to their original form. *When a new DNA sample is acquired in Escape From Aggregor, the Ultimatrix shows a picture of almost every alien the user has in possession. Ironically this only happen once. *As seen in the episode Video Games, Ben mentions that the Ultimatrix is almost about to time out, and the Ultimatrix logo on the chest of Big Chill began to blink. Still, Ben said it had enough power for one more transformation before it became locked, and he switched to Lodestar in an attempt to stop The Stalker in the episode. *It is revealed in Too Hot To Handle that the Ultimatrix and Plumber's Badges can detect radiation, it is seen by Ben that by changing the Ultimatrix button to the quarter past position to get the radiation detector to close (seen as the Ultimatrix emblem changes to red). *There are two ways for going Ultimate, as seen in The Final Battle and Too Hot To Handle: one is by turning the metal part of the dial which makes the face pop out and then pressing on it; the other is by again turning the metal part of the dial, but this time the face turns also, and then tap on it. *When Albedo used the Ultimatrix it was an incomplete copy synced from the Omnitrix, with the ten original aliens from Alien Force and Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, Lodestar, Diamondhead, Ghostfreak, Nanomech and Rath. *It doesn't have the power to restore species as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie. *The Ultimatrix is a Mutagen, meaning it is a physical or chemical agent that changes the genetic material, usually DNA, of an organism and thus increases the frequency of mutations above the natural background level. *Azmuth considers the Ultimatrix pathetic workmanship and the evolutionary function begging for trouble. *The Ultimatrix is mislabeled "Ultamatrix" in the Cartoon Network mini site for Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. * It was most recently mentioned in an episode that there was a new Omnitrix/Ultimatrix (Likely Rebuilt Ultimatrix) in the works by Azmuth. However, this Omnitrix/Ultimatrix will not lead into the Ben 10,000 time line. * Unlike the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix always puts Ben's normal clothes on him when he wears something else their is a setting for that where it deals with Ben's clothing. The reason for this problem is because the preferences are set incorrectly. Any of the clothes that he wore over his normal clothes are still stored within the Ultimatrix until needed. However, he learned how to fix this setting, as shown in Basic Training. * In Cartoon Network's "Top 10 Things To Wear On Your Wrist" the Ultimatrix is #5. * In the episode The Big Story Ben removed the Ultimatrix from his copy without pressing the remove button. * Dwayne McDuffie has hinted that Albedo installed more features in the Ultimatrix than we know. * As of the episode ''Ben 10,000 Returns'', Ben can transform into any of the aliens he has ever become thanks to Ben 10,000 unlocking them for him (with the addition of some others just to annoy Azmuth). Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-01-17-19h08m42s116.png|The security system and the keys Ultimate Ultimatrix .jpg|Toy|link=Toy Ultimatrix.jpg|Toy Ultimatrix Aliens.png|Comic Book Ultimatrix-.jpg|Ultimatrix|link=Ultimatrix 'See Also' *Omnitrix *Codon Stream *Eunice *Potis Altiare *Primus Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Plumber Tech Category:Ultimatrix Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Omnitrix